


Blueprint for the Apocalypse

by Relia



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relia/pseuds/Relia
Summary: Art entry for TMA Rare Pair Exchange.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Robert Smirke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs 2020





	Blueprint for the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/gifts).




End file.
